


Finding Him Again

by roseforthethorns



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Some angst, finale, reunion tour, ship feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Trapped, Kravitz must escape the astral plane and find Taako before the world ends.





	Finding Him Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



> timetospy started talking to me today about Taakitz... and then this happened.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been anymore.

Time passes differently in the astral plane, and all Kravitz can do is stare out over the vast dark lake around his island and wait. He patrols the Eternal Stockade out of habit more than a sense of duty at times. He can’t reach the Raven Queen. He can’t reach the prime material plane.

His mind swirls with the memory of what was beneath the black oil-like ooze on the ocean of souls around him. Once again, despite knowing the outcome, he tries to cut a portal to another plane with his scythe, but once again, nothing happens.

This moment finds him on the roof of the Stockade and staring up at the inky blackness of the sky that should be strewn with blues and streaks of sparkling white. Tears are rolling down his human face, and he ties his hair back with a small thong of red leather. He had chosen that color after his pottery “date”, but he can’t deny anymore how he feels. Isolated here with only his memories for company, he knows how he feels.

He conjures the face of Taako to his mind, and Kravitz imagines the wizard by his side, cracking wise and teasing him in that way he has; for a moment, the Reaper is able to smile through his tears. Taako would probably try to blast their way out, and failing that, open a bottle of wine or brandy. They would be able to sit and talk. Kravitz would have  _someone_  there at least to keep him company.

Time continues passing, and disconnected from the rest of the planes, Kravitz doesn’t know what’s happening. He can’t ask anyone. He can’t break free. He doesn’t have the power… and the longer he stares up at where the stars should be, the more convinced he grows that if he ever finds his way back, he’ll be nothing but the ghost of a memory, a shell of the being he is.

And if he can’t get back soon, he may lose his Taako forever. He would never have gotten to say goodbye.


End file.
